


Awkward Love from Awkward Lovers (Reworked)

by Reachfan2



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Reworked, first story on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reachfan2/pseuds/Reachfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that everyone's confessed to their beloved other in the army, every couple's' biggest challenge now begins with how they should BEHAVE like a couple. Surprisingly, asking their comrades (who are also going through the same dilemma) for advice might actually be their only hope. How? Well let's find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This isn't an official chapter. It's actually a request from me. Truth be told, this is my first story on any site EVER, and I don't think I'm on par with most other newbies. All I ask is for you to be patient, for this might take a while, and please review (politely) or at least give me tips and advice when I officially publish the first chapter. Thank you for your (hopefully) cooperation and Happy New Year!


	2. Camilla/Benoit: Protectiveness Pt. 1

Camilla was enraged. Not irritated, not annoyed, not even angry, but  _enraged_. And, to no ones knowledge, also in complete despair. And when Camilla's this mad, the whole army knows, and most tend to give her a 50 foot radius of space when this happens. It actually caused panic when she stormed over to Beruka room in the army's castle, kicked Beruka's door open (much to both Beruka's embarrassment) and demanded something in gibberish. While shouting. Belka was, instead of panicking, concerned for she noticed Camilla never asked for anyone's death and not only that, she noticed that Camilla was in tears. 

"Are you... okay Mistress Camilla?" (AN: Don't know how the subordinates address their superior in the game so I'm just guessing here) Beruka asked somewhat hesitantly in fear of Camilla breaking down even more.

Camilla broke down anyway in hiccups and sniffs as Belka rushed to her side and tried her hardest to comfort her mistress, all the while wondering  _Where are you Benoit_?

It took about half an hour for Camilla to calm down and an additional five minutes for Camilla to explain the situation to Belka and Kamui (Kamui heard the crying in Beruka's and wondered what happened). Needless to say, Belka and Kamui were nearly speechless. 

"That's it? Benoit  **received a letter**!?" Kamui whisper-yelled as both she and Beruka were wondering why Camilla was reacting like this to such a simple problem.

Camilla immediately gave an unladylike glare of annoyance to Kamui, "Would you keep it down?" Camilla hissed, "I'm trying to keep this whole situation as quiet as possible..."

Kamui gave Camilla a questioning stare, "Camilla, you had the face of a tyrant ready for war as you stormed across to come here. Which by the way Beruka, you have surprisingly good taste in decorations. No wonder Silas comes here all the ti-" She was again silenced by Beruka's murderous glare this time, however Beruka's red face betrayed what she was actually thinking of.

Camilla sighed, "Fair point, but still, can you two keep it a secret, please?"

Before Beruka and Kamui could respond with a incredulous  _No_ , Ignatius (or Ignis as Caeldori affectionately called him), out of both his armor and his breath, ran into Beruka's room in un-Ignatius-like fashion.

"M-Mom," Ignis said in between pants, "some woman's with Dad at the entr-"

 _Fwoosh!_ Camilla was out of the room in a second, sprinting to the south side of the courtyard, where the castle's entrance was at. Beruka, Ignatius, and Kamui, were left in the dust, coughing from the dust.

"*Cough* Ignatius, *Cough* is it true you father received a letter from a stranger? *Cough*" Kamui asked between her coughing.

Ignatius hesitated, afraid of the reaction of his aunt and mother's subordinate, but gave in after seeing their questioning stares.

"Kind of," he began, "It was more like a love confe-"

 _Zing?_ This time it was Beruka who sprinted out of her room after her mistress. Ignatius turned to the flabbergasted Kamui and asked, "Why did Beruka run off like that?"

Kamui sighed, "Honestly," she stated, "I think Beruka's trying to stop Camilla from committing murder..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First OFFICIAL chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review/comment. Thanks.


	3. Camilla/Benoit: Protectiveness Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this, the last time I wrote this chapter, I was forcefully logged out by the site before I could save it. Hopefully this will do. Enjoy!

_Gentle. Intimidating. Kind. Strong. Lovable. Lucky._ These words are what describe Benoit in a nutshell. The last word is the most recent description of him, now that he is married to the Nohr Kingdom's most beautiful woman of the decade (that's what the statistic polls say), Camilla. Of course, Benoit has gained a so-called "notoriety" from her fan clubs for marrying Camilla (she has no knowledge of these fan clubs, much to the clubs' relief), and the fact that their relationship started over a situation with a  ** _bear_** is a pretty low-blow for most of her admirers who have tried to woo her with romantic sweets, flowers, poems, and even more cliche flirting tactics at least once. 

So, in predictable jealousy fashion, Benoit has been receiving letters ranging from duels (to which Benoit always responds to these challenges with a letter that simply states: **No.** ) to death threats. The threats infuriate the army of Nohr/Hoshido most of all. Anyone that has even talked to Benoit at least once knows that he of all people did **not** deserve these threats from anyone. The only reason they don't do anything about it was because of Benoit. 

"People have opinions, so let them keep theirs." Benoit said to them, and that ended that situation.

However, a couple days ago from now, a young lady who looked around mid-twenties at most, came up to Ignis (who was currently guarding the entrance to the army's castle), and handed him a note... with a heart stamp right on the center of the envelope.

"Can you please give this to Master Benoit?" She asked sweetly. 

Ignatius, raised to be polite by Benoit and Camilla, accepted the request and the envelope without hesitation, promising the young lady that he would bring the envelope to his father right away. Bold move, considering he was on guard duty, but he asked his beloved Caeldori to take his place, which she accepted of course, and he went straight to his parents' room.

Benoit was taking a nap on his favorite chair (it was the only chair in the castle that could withstand his bulky form's weight without a chance of breaking) when Ignatius walked in. Ignatius, realizing that his father was taking a nap and didn't want to trouble him, did a 180 turn and almost snuck out when he heard shuffling behind him.

"...What is it, Ignatius?" Benoit asked, rubbing his tired eyes to focus on his son while sitting up from his bed.

"Uh... a woman asked me to give you this letter." Ignatius explained, hoping his father didn't know about where he was supposed to be right now.

"...While you were on guard duty." Benoit stated, not a question since, without his son's knowledge, he was the one who made the schedule for guard duty on that day.

Ignatius, already feeling guilty as it was for leaving his post, felt even more guilty now that his father apparently knew about his "desertion" as Ignatius called it.

"... You can give it to me now, please." Benoit stated, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Ignatius widened his eyes upon realization that he still didn't give his father the letter.

"... Of course." Ignatius said, handing the letter to his father.

"Thank you, now, if you head straight back to your post, I won't tell your mother about any of this." Benoit stated matter-of-factly.

Now it was Ignatius's turn to have a ghost of a smile on his face as he left the room.

Benoit, after a couple seconds of making sure no one else would barge in, carefully opened the letter.

All that was said on it, with it's sloppy handwriting that Benoit knew only one woman known to man could write so sloppily (yet so readable) was

_Meet me in front of your castle, three days from now. I'll be waiting, "Benny."_

_{ >_

_That was supposed to be a heart shape._

Benoit smiled at his pet name, laid the envelope underneath his bed, and went back to his nap.


	4. New Characters!

So I decided to add four more characters, and changed some couples. Male Kamui, who I'm calling Corrin, is now in my story, with his lovely wife Reina (AKA: Yuugiri), and his daughter, Female Kanna, who I'm calling Canna, who's now lovers with Foleo. Shigure (my fourth new character) is now Mitama's lover, while Shinonome is Syalla's lover. Now I'm going to try uploading images of Corrin and Kamui.

After much trying, I've found out that I can't. So I'm adding a link to the site I used to make them.

<http://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/>

 

The slot numbers are as followed for Corrin:

  * Male Build 1
  * Face 4
  * Hair 8
  * Hair Color 25
  * Facial Feature 3



Now for Kamui:

  * Female Build 2
  * Face 2
  * Hair 10
  * Hair Color 25
  * None for Hair Clip
  * Facial Feature 12



Hopefully I still have your attention so I can tell you this: Don't lose hope, I'm not giving up on this, and thank you readers for sticking with me as of now.

Have a good night!


	5. Preview: Kanna/Matoi: Affection Pt. 1 (Scrapped) :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I read spoilers about Matoi's rejection of Kanna's love on Reddit (I feel so betrayed by Nintendo), so I decided to start this preview of the first chapter in their love life. Don't worry though, I'll finish the conclusion of Camilla/Benoit when I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> April 4/16: So I finally have FE Fates and I have to say, most of my couples didn't work out. So I decided to remake this entire fanfic right after I finish Benny and Camilla's chapters. However, PM me if you want a separate story for your favorite pairings that didn't make it on this list. Hopefully, I'll have the time to do it. But right now, I'm thinking of making some lemons off these pairings because we need more straight lemons on the Fates archive. Wish me luck and have a good day!

**_"Oh Kanna. I can't be your girlfriend, silly!  But I'll always be your friend!"_ **

 

Those words came out of Matoi's mouth when Kanna admitted his romantic affection for her a week ago. Why did she reject him? He was only 12 while she was 16, it made perfect sense. Sure, they bonded so well over the last couple of months, they protected each other on the battlefield, they talked a lot with each other... they even eat at the same table. But, like before, it wouldn't have worked out. The age gap was too big, their personalities were too different, and even their friends agreed that it wouldn't have worked out.

So why was Matoi regretting it? Maybe it was because Kanna has kept away from her for the entire week and because of that, she felt worse and worse ever since the day after the confession when she ran into him, said hello, and watched him run off, with obvious tears in his eyes, that she knew he was trying to hide. Since then, it's been nothing but silence and distance from him, whenever they'd meet.

Matoi's friends tried to help, but all they could say was things like, "He's just a boy, he'll get over it." or "Don't worry, he'll be crushing on some other girl else soon enough." or "Boys his age are just stupid."

Okay, that last one came from Syalla, which made Matoi wonder why Syalla would actually try to comfort her of all people. Anyway, Matoi knew none of those comforting words were true. Kanna was not the kind of boy to get over something about someone he cared so much about, he wouldn't be crushing on some other girl because he saw **Matoi** as the most important girl in his life (excluding his mother), and he definitely was not stupid, in fact, he was quite smart and observant.

It wasn't until two days later, when Matoi went to the mess hall for lunch, that she'd gain the most valuable advice from someone she did not predict would ever care about Matoi and Kanna's problem: Joker.

Kanna wasn't where he'd usually sit, which was right next to Matoi, and she sighed, loudly enough that she got a response that made her jump, "Missing your beloved again Matoi?"

Matoi spun around with a glare at Joker, who was sitting at the next table over. "He's not my beloved." She stated in matter-of-factly tone.

Joker raised an eyebrow at that response, "Mister Kanna would think differently." He said, matching her tone perfectly while using his pet name for Kanna.

Matoi face turned red as a tomato, looked into Joker's eyes, and asked him in a somewhat hostile tone, "Well if you know that much, then tell me why does he like me of all the girls he knows?"

Joker, paused for a second, and, to her shock, smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but an actual smile. 

"He loves you, not just for who you are, but for you will represent in his life." He started with a knowing grin...

 

**END OF PREVIEW**

 


End file.
